Destiny Awaits Me
by CarmenGirl
Summary: Zelda gets the worst new ever: Her beloved father has been asked to go to war, and worst: He Accepts. As Zelda sees how much pain this causes to her mother, she takes his place. She goes to the war. She might make some friends on the way, and might meet that special someone... sligh Zelink, mostly Zike. Changed from M to T, just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Destiny Awaits Me**

**Hello everyone! I'm doing another Fanfic, why? Because I can. Now, I got based a little on "Mulan" I really loved her when I was little because her story is inspiring. I love you guys and don't forget to check out my other story "Right Here, Right Now". Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Letter**

It was a typical morning for Zelda; she was helping her mother doing the chores.

Zelda was a very peaceful girl; she was always classy and very elegant in all the tasks she did. She lived in a little house close to some waterfalls in a mountain, where the little town resided. Her friends; Peach and Samus were very joyful people who helped her in her problems all the way.

That morning, Zelda felt something would happen. She didn't know what or why, but she could feel it coming. As she ignored her feelings, she went downstairs with her mother Zara.

"Good morning mother, we'll be doing chores right?"

"Indeed Zel. Now let's get moving with that garden!"

Zelda curved her lips forming a genuine smile as she went upstairs and put on a summer dress and went towards the garden, harvesting what they had. She carefully bent down and started taking out the roots from the vegetables.

Suddenly, the floor started to rumble, as if it were a volcano about to explode. Zara quickly hugged Zelda, who had a pale expression on her face, as if she didn't know what was going on. She turned around to her mother that hugged her as she cried and prayed at the same time. Upon the two women, a warrior in a horse with shining armor walked in front of them. Zara quickly got up and wiped off her tears. Zelda got up slowly, and by her numb face expression she didn't know what was happening.

"Mister Edward of Hyrule!" The man shouted. "Madame Zara, is he here?"

"No… he is out working." Zara said in between her sobs.

"So, can you please deliver this letter to your husband?" The captain gave Zara a golden and red-letter.

"Indeed I will. Thank you captain."

Zelda ran towards her mom, gripping on to her shoulders.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"Nothing dear, nothing." Zara took a deep breath and went inside, crying. Zelda knew nothing; she just followed her mother to try to comfort her, with no use.

That night, her dad came home, acting like if it were a normal day. Zara hugged her husband as hard as she could and whispered something into his ear. His smile suddenly faded. He held his hand close to chest as slowly the tears damped his cheeks.

"I will protect my country, even though it takes my life away."

Zara started to scream, the tears went down her face like a river. She hugged her husband tightly and sobbed.

"You don't have to do this! I love you too much to let you go!"

"I will protect my country, darling." Edward pushed her away, despite the fact he was crying.

Meanwhile, Zelda was in her room, trembling to the words she could hear out of her parents' mouths. She slowly approached the living room, where her parents were, both crying heavily.

"Zara… Edward… what's the matter?" She looked so serious when she said her parents' names. Zara stood up, and didn't mind she was crying and that her face was red from crying.

"Zelda, your father will be serving at war."

* * *

**It's a cliff-hanger, if you can call it that xD Ok people, you cannot judge me, I looked up for Zelda's last name, and apparently her dad's last name was "Hyrule" so, obviously her last name is "Hyrule", right? I love hearing from you guys, so review, follow… I don't know! Do anything you want ;) I love you all guys! xoxo **


	2. You Can't Go

**Hi everybody! I'm so into writing this Fanfic I totally love it! If there is any mistakes please tell me, if you want to know why I suck at grammar, look at my profile. Ok, now I hope you like this and I forgot to put this in the other chapter…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just my storyline. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: You can't go**

***Zelda's POV***

_"Zelda, your father will be serving at war."_

For a second, I feel light, numb, as if I didn't weight anything. Then the next thing I know everything goes black and I hear screams. It haunts me… my father? Going to war? I don't want to lose him! He's everything to me and my mother!

I suddenly wake up in the hospital; it had bright white lights pointing directly to my face. My vision is all blurry and I have a terrible headache. All I see is my mother, sobbing. And my dad was nowhere to be found. I start to panic. Where's dad? I can't lose him, well not now. I jump out of the bed, and start to scream. Doctors rush towards my side and try to push me down, but no one will stop me now. The adrenaline rushes in my body, I can't stop. I need to find dad. I don't ever want him to leave my side. I throw doctors to the side, while I'm in my purple dress, stained with blood.

My legs are shaking, I'm about to fall, but I won't stop. I need to find my dad. He can't leave my side for something that's not worth it. My vision is blurry, the only thing I know for sure that I'm going towards the door. I can hear screams, doctors panicking all around me.

I finally open the door, only to see my dad holding a cup of coffee, with tears in his eyes. I scream as loud as I can. My dad drops the coffee and spontaneously opens his arms. He must have opened his arms because of how much my legs are shaking now.

"Dad!" I shout. Just when I was about to fall, he grabbed me.

And then I felt time stop. I really don't want to lose my dad, he's everything to me. When we both looked at shooting stars or went and picked flowers for mom. Not having him here will take my life away. I want my dad to be here, forever.

I start to cry loudly, I don't care what people say about me now. _I want my dad._

"Never… leave me dad…" I say between sobs. I feel tears falling on my head, sliding throughout my hair. He was crying. He didn't say a single word; he just stood there, crying. Then I feel someone pull me away, I see there were security guards pulling me back into my room. I start kicking, but it was no use.

"Dad, please don't leave me! I love you!" My friends; Peach and Samus got up as they cried as well. Then I feel I'm shoved up into the bed. I start to calm down and start to cry.

"I want my dad!" I shout. My dad runs into the room and sits by my side. He holds my hand and cries, while my friends are behind my mom, crying.

A while later, I'm released from the hospital. My friends are back at home, and I'm here covered under a blanket in my maple colored room. Suddenly, I hear my parents speak. I silently walk to the door, where I can hear them.

"Sweetie, you saw your daughter. She's going insane. You can't go! Plus, what will I do without you? Edward, you have to stay here." I slowly open the door, seeing how my mom is standing up holding my dad's hands.

"You know I have no other choice Zara, and I know what my daughter did today after she collapsed about the news of me leaving. But I can't do anything about it. I have to go." They kissed. I saw everything. He can't go. Then I see him go into the barn where we keep our animals and practices with his sword. He can't go. He will not go.

* * *

**Cliff hanger! What do you think Zelda will do? Ok, I know it might get confusing a bit in where the white lights leave her almost blind in the hospital. The plot of this story is when there were no guns, only swords and martial arts were used for battles. Rate, Comment, Review! I love to hear from you! I love you all :3 xoxo **


	3. The Escape

**Hi everybody! How are you on this glorious day? Ok no._. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter; I love you all very much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything; I just own my little storyline.**

**Chapter 3: The Escape**

Zelda starts to shake from the news, and let's herself fall on her small brown with red bed. She starts thinking… how can she live without her dad here? She shakes her head and stands up.

"I'm going to go." Murmurs Zelda. "I know it's a big step which can cost me my life, but for my dad it's all worth it."

She peeks out her door just to see her parents asleep in their room. It was dark and cold. Zelda held a lantern to see where she was going, revealing her Lila colored robe. She put on her white slippers and slowly crept outside to the barn. As she starts looking for something to practice fighting or martial arts, she came upon her father's silver sword. She held it, close to her chest, caressing it gently. She practiced with a scarecrow her father had put up when he practiced.

"Well, I know a bit of martial arts from my dad when I was little…" panted Zelda.

She continued, harder and harder. She knew she will practice even more at the camp she'll be in, but still to prove herself over there she had to know at least something's.

Hours later, she peeked outside; it was almost time for her to go. She quickly went inside and put on an outfit she had done earlier. It was a blue outfit, with some gray areas, to make it look masculine. First she put bandages around her chest and torso, to make her body more like a man's. She slipped into the suit. Yes she was nervous, but nothing will stop her now. She wrapped bandages around her arms, wrists and head, to resist the attacks from her fellow enemies. Then, she put on a little gray sleeveless shirt with the tri-force symbol in red.

She looked into the mirror; she looked too feminine from her point of view. She took a white, torn, dirty, old scarf she had from years ago she never used. She wrapped it around her face, covering her nose and mouth. As for her long brown hair, she grabbed her sword and cut it. It hurt cutting her gorgeous hair, but it didn't mind now. Her top priority was the war and her family.

"Done." Zelda said, in a very masculine voice.

She ran outside, noticing it was almost time for her to go. The sun didn't rise yet, but it seemed to be around 5 am. She took a black horse her father was going to take to the war, which was also the horse she would ride when she was little.

"Let's go, Dark!" She kicked the horse and they rode off, not noticing she left her dress on the ground.

When she arrived, she noticed that she wasn't the only one there; there was a line with men and young boys with horses waiting to sign up.

She noticed one in particular, he had his eyes red like if he had cried. He tried to cover his eyes with his golden hair, but it was no use.

When it was her turn, an old, muscular man was in front of her.

"Name young man?" The man said. She got happy, knowing he didn't recognise her as a woman.

**Zelda's POV**

"Name young man?" He said. Thank god he doesn't know I'm a girl. It would kill me if he did.

"Excuse me? I asked you your name…" He said in a grumpy voice. Dang it! I forgot a name! I can't go and say my name's Zelda, it's too feminine.

"Uh…" I stutter. _What can be my name?_ William? No, too fancy. Edward? I really don't think I should put my dad's name in there. Harold? No, it's still too fancy. Louis? It has to be a local name yet rare…

"Excuse me, mister Hyrule. I asked you _your name,_ this is not a test. Answer me." He seemed serious, like if he were about to scream and pin me to the floor, but he contained himself. _I can't find myself a damn name._

"My name is Sheik… Sheik of Hyrule." _Perfect. That's my name from now on._

"Good. Damn, is it so hard to say your name?" He says under his breath.

"Age?"

"18."

"Excellent age my young man! We need more young man like you that have energy for this war." He smiled.

"What's the horses' name?"

"His name is Dark." I say, in the best masculine voice I can do. It does seem pretty convincing.

"Very well then Sheik, you may come in." He points me to a little tent, so I can rest for a couple of hours. As I get off my horse, I can see a little boy, about the age of 9 with armor and his white horse entering. Why is he doing this? He's just a little kid!

I walk towards a little yellow tent and tie Dark to the ground. As I get in my little tent, I can see it's equipped with the basics. _Water, Food, Medicine, Swords, Knifes, Chains, and a sleeping bag; perfect. Only one thing…_

I take out of my sack a bow and a couple of arrows. I did this with my father a couple of years ago, if something happened when he was away. I remember practicing for hours until I got the hang of it… I knew this would come in handy one day.

It's still cold, I haven't rested, and I still have about 2 hours to do whatever I want before I go under my chief's command. I'll sleep for about an hour and a half.

**Edward's (Zelda's Dad) POV**

I wake up, saddened I have to go. Before getting changed, I hope I get to chat with my lazy sleepy daughter, that girl I'm so fond of. I've done so much with her since we were little, from hunting to horseback riding… oh what memories. I walk silently to her room and open the door.

_No one is there. She is gone._

"ZARA!" I shout, this cannot be happening to me. _She is gone._

"What's wrong honey?!" She responds.

"Zelda's gone." My heart breaks to these words, but it's the truth.

"What? It can't be!" She opens violently the door, moving her head from side to side. She starts looking around, moving around her stuff while she screamed her name. I did the same. It was no use, no one responds. As I start looking for hints of her disappearance, I stumble upon her robe from last night and her typical purple gown. I pick it up, and fall to the floor. Tears run over my face like if they were waterfalls.

"Edward, you don't think she might have left to the war, right?"

"She doesn't have anything to go with. Impossible." I think for a while, but it seems impossible. "Let's go to Peach's and Samus' house. She might be staying there."

We run out of the house, wearing our night clothes. I'm crying, and yes I am a man, but anyone would cry if their beloved daughter disappeared, right?

As I run towards Peach's house, I knock somewhat violently. It's still early, I don't really know if they might answer me.

"What's the matter Mr. and Mrs. Hyrule?" Peach looks tired and a bit confused.

"Sweetie, we just need to know if Zelda's with you." My wife answers. Her eyes are red from the amount of crying we both did.

"No, is she ok?"

"She's gone." I answer.

"What! This can't be. She has to be with Samus. I'll come with you if you like."

"Thank you for helping us search Peach, we'll dearly appreciate it." We run for Samus' house, which is about one block away. The only thing that is not helping us is the dirt terrain we're running in. As we arrive, I immediately knock. Samus answers.

"Peach? Mr. and Mrs. H? What's going on?"

"Sweetie, we just need to know if Zelda's there." My wife answers as she takes a deep breath.

"No… why? Is something wrong?"

"She's gone." Says Peach in a shocked voice.

"What? Gone? It can't be!"

We start walking towards my house to find some hints to see if she was kidnapped or she left. This can't be happening. _My girl, gone._

**Zelda's POV**

I wake up, that was sure a pleasant nap. As I peek, people are packing. I might have to start packing as well. I start putting everything in my knapsack, dismantled the tent and put everything on Dark; I notice my dad put in some matches and a lamp. This will come in handy, especially if we fight and have to stay in cold places. I take out a little mirror I always carry with me and fix my scarf; no one can know my identity. _Absolutely no one._ As I finish packing a man with shiny golden armor and a red cape comes upon us. His troops wear silver armor and a red cape.

"Listen up everyone! Everyone in order, we are going to fight! In order of our country, are you ready?"

"Yes!" I hear the crowd roar with excitement. I've never heard so much people before.

"Then let's go!" I quickly hop on Dark, and start to ride. Where are we going? I don't know. I'll go wherever Destiny takes me. Destiny awaits me on this trip.

**Edward's POV**

I hear a crowd roar, it's the army. I'm supposed to be there, even though I don't want it. And I won't go especially if my daughter is lost.

I enter my house, and all four of us start to inspection. I check out the barn, to check out on Dark before I go to war. He's not here. I see all my equipment is scattered around; I just can't see my matches and my lamp. Then I remember, she might of token something to the war. Her bow and arrow. I run inside her room and check her drawers, her bow and arrow are gone. She did go the war, for me. Why? Why did she do this?

"Zara, Peach, Samus… she did go to the war. Dark and her bow and arrow are gone."

"What? Why? Why did she do this to us?" Peach said. Everyone started crying, and Zara came in and hugged me. I did the same.

"It's ok, let's just pray she's alright."

**BOOM! THAT'S IT EVERYONE! Ok, I took around two hours writing this, and I'm really tired. What do you think Zelda will do in the war? Will someone EVER know her secret? I'll see you next time; remember that I love hearing points of view from my readers that I love so much! Bye everyone! Xoxo.**


End file.
